El registro de un trabajador de Sillyvision
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Adaptación al español del fic de Peaches Sparklepants] Estas son las entradas del registro de la persona que se encargó de cuidar la máquina de tinta, y pronto empiezan a darse cuenta de que están pasando cosas extrañas en el estudio... [Finalizado]
1. Entrada de registro 01

**N/a: Seh, sé que desde Enero aproximadamente nadie ha vuelto a ver alguna actualización mía. Tranquilos, el bloqueo mental me frustra cada tanto, sin embargo, eso no impide que vayan a tener actualizaciones mías pronto :v. Por ahora, les traigo un fic de este curioso e interesante juego indie de terror que originalmente está en inglés pero que por permiso del autor hoy puedo publicar para que ustedes lo disfruten :D. Desde ya les pido mil disculpas si algunas partes no están del todo bien adaptadas al español; créanme que he hecho todo lo posible para que quedara bastante entendible.**

 **¡Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 01**

 **Fecha: 1 de octubre de 1929**

Primer día de trabajo en Sillyvision, y el jefe me ha puesto a cargo de mantener la máquina. No estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de este estudio todavía ... este lugar es un poco espeluznante, pero todo el mundo parece bastante agradable.

No sé mucho sobre la producción de la caricatura aún, pero sé que esta maldita máquina es una perra para cuidar. Los tubos siguen estallando porque la tinta tiende a secarse y se aglomeran, los engranajes están oxidados y la presión de la tinta se mantiene aleatoriamente subiendo y bajando.

No estoy realmente en mi lugar para preguntar, pero ¿por qué demonios este lugar necesita una máquina de tinta cuando tenemos la imprenta y el equipo de dibujo para los carretes de película?

Si esto se supone que es un espectáculo de niños, ¿por qué el personaje principal es un diablo? ¿Y por qué se llama Bendy?

Oh bien. Necesito este trabajo, y los mendigos no pueden ser selectores.

Fin del registro.


	2. Entrada de registro 02

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 02**

 **Fecha: 6 de octubre de 1929**

Las cosas van bien hasta ahora, aunque me gustaría que este lugar tuviera una ducha porque sigo cubriéndome de tinta, incluso más que los animadores del programa.

El resto del equipo es genial, pero el jefe, el Sr. Drew, es extraño.

Parece un poco... "demasiado" emocionado por su dibujo. Habla de los personajes como si fueran personas reales, y a veces lo he visto hablando con los recortes de cartón que hay en todo el lugar.

Hoy no pasó nada que valiera la pena mencionar, excepto que otra maldito tubo estalló y los carretes de película de un episodio se arruinaron.

Maldición, el señor Drew estaba ENFADADO. Fue muy entretenido hasta que se deslizó en un charco de tinta y se dislocó el hombro.

Espero que se sienta mejor pronto.

Fin del registro.


	3. Entrada de registro 03

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 03**

 **Fecha: 12 de octubre de 1929**

Algo extraño ocurrió durante el descanso. Estaba en la sala de proyección, ¿sabes? donde miran los episodios antes de ventilarlos.

Estaba de pie junto al proyector cuando pensé oír... susurros. No pude entender lo que estaban diciendo, pero esa no es la parte espeluznante.

Todos los demás habían salido a descansar y me quedé para poder vigilar la máquina. Comencé a buscar quién lo estaba haciendo, entonces sólo... se detuvo.

Diablos, podría haber sido sólo una broma, ya que Halloween se acerca y tal.

Además, ¿quién carajo está moviendo los recortes de cartón? Sigo encontrándolos en lugares aleatorios, y me gustaría poner uno en algún lugar y encontrarlo en donde sea.

Casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando fui a la vuelta de una esquina y uno estaba sentado JUSTO AHÍ.

Primero eso, ahora los susurros. Voy a llegar al fondo de quien está haciendo esto, porque no es gracioso.

Fin del registro.


	4. Entrada de registro 04

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 04**

 **Fecha: 14 de octubre de 1929**

De acuerdo, aún no he descubierto quién es el bromista. Los otros chicos también están sospechando, pero el único que parece no notar todos los extraños acontecimientos es el jefe. Así que tal vez lo está haciendo sólo para asustarnos. Estúpido.

La gente se pone nerviosa y paranoica, y los episodios ni siquiera se están haciendo en las fechas límite.

Soy sólo el trabajador de mantenimiento de la máquina, y hasta lo ESTOY notando.

Tal vez es sólo el factor miedo jugando trucos en mi mente, pero juro que puedo ver los ojos de los recortes de Bendy siguiéndome.

Necesito averiguar lo que está pasando.

P.D.: Alguien tiene que decirle a Bob que deje de hacer trampa en el Poker durante el descanso.

Fin del registro.


	5. Entrada de registro 05

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 05**

 **Fecha: 20 de octubre de 1929**

Al parecer, el Sr. Drew está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, sea cual sea el infierno que eso signifique.

Lo hemos estado viendo cada vez menos, y él está pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en el sótano del estudio (ninguno de nosotros ha sido permitido allí por alguna razón).

Dice que es algo en lo que ha estado trabajando desde el comienzo del mes, y planea revelarlo durante la fiesta de Halloween.

No nos dirá cuál es el proyecto, pero ha dicho que "traerá a los personajes a la vida como nunca antes".

P.D.: Bob sigue haciendo trampas.

Fin del registro.


	6. Entrada de registro 06

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 06**

 **Fecha: 23 de octubre de 1929**

Bien, sabía que tanto este trabajo como el Sr. Drew estaban más allá de lo extraño, pero lo que pasó hoy toma el pastel.

Tuvimos que tomar un artículo de escritorio y ponerlo en un pedestal para "favor a los Dioses".

¿Qué dioses? ¿Qué clase de mierda pagana está pasando aquí? ¿Estamos ofreciendo seriamente sacrificios a un personaje de dibujos animados o algo así?

No es que tuviera mucho que dar, excepto una de mis llaves.

Así que el jefe se ha vuelto loco. Más loco que de costumbre.

En cuanto a mí y los muchachos, vamos a hacer un trabajo sucio.

Uno de nosotros distraerá al Sr. Drew, y otro de nosotros se escabullirá abajo y echará una ojeada al proyecto.

Sí, somos curiosos, pero también nos estamos preocupando un poco.

Fin del registro.


	7. Entrada de registro 07

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 07**

 **Fecha: 24 de octubre de 1929**

Bueno, pasamos con nuestro plan. Bob fue el que se ofreció a bajar, y cuando regresó... uh...

Se estaba volviendo loco y estaba temblando. Estaba gritando algo sobre cómo el diablo es real, y que Bendy está llegando. ¿Qué mierda? Sólo seguía rondando, gritando sobre un pentagrama en el suelo y los monstruos.

Eventualmente llegó el jefe, y maldita sea, nunca lo había visto tan aterrorizado.

Él sólo entró por la puerta del sótano, y la cerró de golpe diciendo que estábamos todos fuera ese día.

Sí, algo está pasando y ni siquiera quiero saber lo que es.

Fin del registro.


	8. Entrada de registro 08

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 08**

 **Fecha: Oct: 31, 1929**

Eso es todo, renuncio. VOY A DEJAR ESTA MIERDA.

Ahora sé lo que había en el sótano.

El jefe hizo algo allá abajo, y luego la máquina comenzó a escupir estos... ¡monstruos de tinta de los personajes...!

¡Fue tan asqueroso!

Los otros gritaron y salieron corriendo del edificio, y me quedé atrás para poder apagar la máquina. Quiero decir, ¡no iba a dejar que esas cosas corrieran por todas partes! ¡Era espeluznante, no era natural!

Tiré del interruptor y luego salí de aquel infierno.

No sé qué pasó en el estudio después de que me fui, pero sí sé que los otros muchachos y yo nunca vamos a poner los pies allí otra vez.

Si así es como se hace una caricatura, no quiero formar parte de ella.

Fin del registro.


	9. Entrada de registro 09

**Disclaimer: Bendy and the ink machine es propiedad de The Meatly. El escrito le pertenece a Peaches Sparklepants, quien me dio la autorización para traducirlo al español. Créditos a su respectivo autor :).**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Entrada de registro 09**

 **Fecha: ?**

Sí, Bendy está aquí ahora.

Puedo verlo en mis sueños, en el rabillo de mi ojo.

Está enojado conmigo, porque apagué la máquina... arruiné sus planes o alguna mierda así...

No sé si es Bendy acechándome... puede ser un demonio... o tal vez Satanás...

Todo esto es culpa del Sr. Drew... él ha infectado a los personajes, el estudio, y a todos nosotros con esta mierda.

Yo nunca fui un creyente en el diablo o el infierno, pero ahora sólo podría cambiar de opinión.

Un día voy a poner fin a todo esto. De algun modo. Quizás no hoy, no mañana, pero algún día lo terminaré.

Fin del registro.


End file.
